marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelations (A!)
"Revelations" is the eighth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the thirtieth episode overall. This chapter represents a complete change in the plotline, both for the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Plot -Heroes… - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury talked to the Avengers. –There has been a signal of Dell Rusk, together with Samuel Wilson, aka the Falcon and Dark Hawkeye in a Los Angeles building. We need Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Elektra, Agent Roger, Agent Sosi, Agent Barton and Romanoff to go to the zone and find out who really this Dell Rusk is and why he is with them. – -Yes, sir. – The Agents said and hopped onto a Quinjet together with the Avengers as they flew to Los Angeles. As they arrived, Elektra and Agents Roger and Sosi went to get Dark Hawkeye while Black Widow and Hawkeye went for Falcon, as Wanda and Steve confronted Dell Rusk. -By the name of America… Who are you?! – Rogers shouted at Rusk. -Captain, long time, no talk… Right? – Dell Rusk smirked. -What are you talking about? – -Don’t you recognize my voice? – Rusk continued and suddenly got the Cosmic Cube out of his pocket and made the Dell Rusk disguise disappear, revealing the Red Skull. -Schmidt… - Cap said not believing his eyes. -Friend of yours? – Wanda asked worried. -Enemy actually… How did you survive 70 years?! – Rogers asked. -Woah… - Wanda commented surprised. -Don’t you remember, Captain America, that I was given the same Super Soldier Serum you were? – Red Skull continued. –Also, I wasn’t killed. I was sent to a different reality. I met Kang the Conqueror, who gave me the technology to travel to Asgard, steal the Cosmic Cube and come back to this year. – -Why? – -Same purpose that 70 years ago, domination. In fact now I have created a team, the Dark Avengers. We have some aid from your old friend Wilson. I gave him things that made him powerful, that made him worth it. And I’m sure he’s doing a good job up there. – Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Black Widow were fighting the same guy Schmidt was talking about, the Falcon. -You would have made a great Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.! – Natasha told Wilson. -Eh, those guys aren’t actually as powerful as Dell Rusk is. – -Who on Earth is Dell Rusk?! – Hawkeye asked firing an arrow at Falcon, who dodged it. -Dell Rusk… Dark Avengers’ leader. – -What is this whole Dark Avengers circus? – Barton asked. -Well, let me explain. We basically are a more powerful, reckless version of you all. We have our own Dark Hawkeye, Dark Hulk, Dark Widow, Dark Ms. Marvel... – -That is pathetic. No wonder why this Dell Rusk is a complete nobody. – Romanoff shook her head in disapproval. -They sent Natchios and two… Guys in black suits? – Dark Hawkeye laughed. -You wouldn’t be laughing if you knew who we are Lester. – Elektra threatened. -Oh, I know lots of things about you. Those crazy nights with Murdock… - James swallowed hard. He was aware of Daredevil and Elektra’s past, but didn’t like to be reminded of it. -That is past now! – Natchios grabbed her Sais tightly. -Oh, you found a new guy? – Dark Hawkeye smiled wickedly. -Actually… - Rafael rolled his eyes. -Ohhhh, tell me… Who is it? – -Shut up Lester or I will show no mercy. – -I am not scared of you, darling. – -You should be, you actually should. – Suddenly, Dark Hawkeye was knocked out by a tranquilizing dart. -Who blew that? – James asked looking at the stairs, and much to his surprise he found Rebecca Shaffer, his presumably deceased girlfriend. –REBECCA?!?!?! – -Becca! Didn’t know you were coming. – Rafael walked to the blonde Agent and wrapped his arm around her waist, just before kissing her, which she kissed back. -Okay… I am officially lost. – James whispered, falling to his knees. –Rebecca… - -James… I’m sorry… You always told me to do what makes me happy right? Rafael does make me happy… - Rebecca tried to apologize as tears came down James’ face. -I can’t believe it… It was all… A lie? – James sobbed. -No, no James. I care about you… I really do. – -I’M SURE YOU F****** DO!!! – James stood up and shouted. –I’M SURE YOU CARE!!! THAT’S WHY YOU HID FROM ME YOU WERE AN AGENT OF THIS S.H.I.E.L.D. CIRCUS S***, HAD ANOTHER IDIOT AS A BOYFRIEND AND ACTED DEAD TO EVERY F****** ONE EXCEPT ME!!!! – -I didn’t know either… - Elektra whispered. -YOU, SHAFFER, ARE A PATHETIC LIAR!!! EVERYONE HERE KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS IDIOT AND YOU LAUGHED ON MY FACE!!! I JOINED THIS IDIOCY JUST BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!!! BECAUSE I WANTED TO AVENGE YOU!!! AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY?!?! THIS IS HOW YOU PAY EVERYTHING I’VE DONE FOR YOU?! – James continued yelling and crying. -James… No, it’s not like that… Listen to me… - Rebecca tried to fix it but James wasn’t going to listen to more lies. -EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS BULLS***!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THIS!!! THIS IS WAY MORE THAN TREASON!!! THIS IS MAKING FUN OF ME!!! YOU, THIS IDIOT I WAS CALLING FRIEND, FURY, HILL, COULSON, EVERYTHING BEHIND THIS S.H.I.E.L.D. THING IS WICKED!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING GOOD, BUT NO. THEY ARE THE EVIL ONES; THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BOW DOWN AT LIES. I AM DONE, YOU LISTEN?!?! NOW GO KISS, F***, WHATEVER YOU WANNA DO!!! I DON’T GIVE A S***. JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS FOREVER. – James said, taking his S.H.I.E.L.D. Badge off his uniform and throwing it to the ground. -James… - Elektra tried to hold Roger’s hand but she couldn’t reach it. –This time you’ve done it, blonde. – -Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong… - Rafael couldn’t finish his sentence at Rebecca when a Sai crossed the room at him. -Don’t you dare defend him or you will see what Greeks can do. – Elektra warned. As Wanda saw the potential the Cosmic Cube had, he teleported Red Skull away, and ran to aid the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and when they arrived they realized what had happened. -So basically you cheated and lied about your death? – Maximoff asked Rebecca. -Uhm… Yes… - Shaffer looked down. -That’s low, that’s really low. – -Worse of all, Fury was aware of it… - Rogers said, reevaluating what side he was on. -Actually, yes, I was. And every other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent except for Barton and Romanoff were. – Fury said walking into the scene. -Why did you lie?! – Rogers shouted. –The times I’ve fought aided by that kid he was noble! He had a pure spirit. Why did you do that?! – -He needed motivation… - Fury tried to explain his actions. -Motivation to what?! A trauma that will follow him his whole life?! If this little… - Cap bit his lip so he didn’t say an inappropriate word at a woman. –Girl didn’t want James, a breakup would have been healthier. But pretending to be dead and on the very first moment she appeared to his… Well official boyfriend after almost a year of lies she kisses the other guy, who is no one else but his colleague and friend… That’s cruel. – Cap and Wanda turned their backs on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and left the building. Barton and Romanoff, who had heard the whole thing walked after their fellow Avengers. -Falcon escaped… Whoops. – Tasha said sarcastically. The four Avengers were followed by Elektra, leaving Fury alone with his two Agents. Some days later, the Avengers decided to move their Headquarters to Tony Stark’s Mansion in New York, while his Stark Tower was getting ready to hold so many people. One day at the Avengers Mansion, Dr. Bruce Banner heard a knock on the door, and when he opened it he found no other than Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross. -I was fired from the US Army due to my actions in the Bronx… - Ross said. -And I refuse to aid the Dark Avengers after realizing Dell Rusk was the Red Skull, one of our Nation’s enemies… So… I would like to know if I could have a… Spot on your team? – Life was way calmer now for James, who was now back at his old home, living a normal young guy’s life, with his now official girlfriend Elektra, who despite still being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Asset she chose to leave the Helicarrier and move to James’ house. -Everything has changed now, right baby? – James asked sitting on the couch, while Elektra sat on his lap. -Yes… It’s a brand new world. – -I heard the Avengers left the Helicarrier… - -Yup, they moved to the now called Avengers Mansion. – -How’s everything at S.H.I.E.L.D.? – James asked curiously. -Well, they don’t have the Avengers living with them anymore. Everything’s way more complicated for them… Hey… James? – -Yes? – The man replied. -Do you realize what you did? I mean, you made a whole team of superpowered men move out of the Helicarrier just for you. – -No, it wasn’t for me. It was because what Rebecca and Fury did to me showed how reckless S.H.I.E.L.D. can be. I was just the one who triggered it. I did nothing but revealing the truth. – Gallery SW&CAvsDR.png|Scarlet Witch and Captain America vs Dell Rusk SW&CAvsRS.png|-Friend of yours?– -Enemy actually…- BW&HEvsF.png|"Who on Earth is Dell Rusk?!" ShockingRevelation.png|Suddenly, Dark Hawkeye was knocked out by a tranquilizing dart. JamesEnraged.png|"EVERYTHING BEHIND THIS S.H.I.E.L.D. THING IS WICKED!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING GOOD, BUT NO. THEY ARE THE EVIL ONES; THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BOW DOWN AT LIES." DisappointedAvengers.png|The four Avengers were followed by Elektra, leaving Fury alone with his two Agents. MovingtoAvengersMansion.png|The Avengers move to the Avengers Mansion. Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lester (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Rise of the Dark Avengers Arc Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances